Recently, due to rapid development of the semiconductor industry, ultra-high integration, for miniaturization and high performance, has been pursued, such that it is difficult to prepare a sufficient countermeasure against electrostatic electricity in an integrated circuit (IC).
Accordingly, there is an increasing need to apply an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device to a power supply and signal input terminals of the IC.
In addition, a transfer speed of data in portable products such as portable telephones, digital cameras and PDAs, high-speed data lines, USB, and HDMI, and the like, is getting faster, such that a countermeasure against the ESD has become more important.
Further, a connecting cable between boards and a connector connected to an external port are necessary in a product constituting an electronic board having various functions such as a car, a TV, and the like. This part is a part that is capable of being easily contacted by a process or an operator and a user, such that countermeasures against noise and electrostatic electricity are very important for reliability of the product.
In the related art, as components for preventing the ESD, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a transient voltage suppression (TVS) diode, a varistor, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) suppressor, or the like have been used alone or have been used by being connected in parallel.
In this case, an area in which the components of an electronic device are disposed is inevitably increased, which may cause limitation in the miniaturization of the electronic device.
In addition, it is very rare that the components, other than an MLCC, are applied singly, except for an ultra-high frequency communication terminal, since it is difficult to secure electrical characteristics, including inherent noise filter characteristics, of the MLCC.
In addition, when the electronic device is charged, a high voltage induced from an adapter is formed between a PCB ground of a smartphone and a case of the smartphone.
At this time, when a case of the electronic device is formed of a metal, a short circuit may occur between the PCB ground and the case, causing a failure to secure antenna characteristics, which may cause an electric shock accident.
The ESD may be used to prevent the electric shock accident.
However, in the case of a multilayer capacitor, ESD introduced from the metal case may damage the multilayer capacitor, such that a stronger ESD durability has been demanded in the multilayer capacitor.